1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arthroscopic tissue cutting and ablation devices by which anatomical tissues may be resected, ablated and removed from a joint or other site. More specifically, this invention relates to electrosurgical probes and methods for ablating and removing soft tissue.
2. Description of the Background Art
In many arthroscopic procedures including subacromial decompression, anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction, and resection of the acromioclavicular joint, there is a need for cutting and removing and soft tissue. Currently, surgeons use arthroscopic shavers having rotational cutting surfaces to remove soft tissue in such procedures.
The need exists for arthroscopic instrument that remove soft tissue rapidly.